Draconomicon
Introduction This Bestiary was created with the combined articles of the Grand Alchemist Circle, the Circle of Magi, the Lashun city state and of the journal of Dragonslayer Osbert. Below we will discuss in depth all of the creatures of draconic origins; their abilities, lifespan, intelligence and relationships with civilization. Drake The most simple and least powerful of all dragonkin, the drakes are still fairly large creatures, and very dangerous in their own right. Drakes are similar in overall shape to true dragons, the main differences being their size, much smaller than dragons, and their lack of wings. Drakes tend to average at about the size of a large horse, and their intelligence isn’t far from one. Drakes live usually between 150-200 years. Drakes were first tamed by Silver Elves, who eventually lost interest in them when they started to use wyvern mounts, as their ability of flight made them more desirable. Still, Drakes are still used today, as they prove to be extremely resilient mounts, nigh impervious to physical damage. Elder Drakes eventually develop glands with elemental properties, becoming able to use breath attacks. Their element varies depending on their color, and like the true dragons, the Drakes and Wyverns follow chromatic patterns. Wyvern The most well known dragonkin, wyverns are something of a daily sight for many. The taming and riding of wyverns has been a custom in many different societies, making wyvern riders a vital part of any army. Wyverns, like Drakes, are similar to true dragons, but are not entirely equal. Like dragons, they too follow the chromatic patterns and are capable of flight, but their intelligence is closer to that of the drakes, while their shape is unique. Wyverns usually live anywhere in between 300-400 years. Wyverns are bipedal, with two large paws to balance themselves, while their wings sprout where their second set of paws would be. While very similar to dragons in appearance, wyverns move and behave much more like birds, sharing a very similar bone structure. Like drakes, elder wyverns eventually develop elemental glands, being able to harness breath attacks. Their airborne nature alongside their ability to harness magical attacks make them extremely valuable to the military, in many cases a wyvern lord atop a fully trained mount is able to easily substitute a battalion of mages. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/3a/c5/ff/3ac5ff8300ed10e4f8546518c22073d9.jpg True Dragons True Dragons, the first children of the Golden Dragon, are some of the most powerful creatures in Entheria. A True Dragon is extremely long lived, they have highly advanced intellects, brighter than the most ancient sages. True Dragons, like their more animalistic cousins, follow chromatic patterns to determine not only their color, but also their element. Red dragons represent fire, blue dragons are lightning, green dragons are one with the air, white dragons embody ice and water, while black dragons live as nox and poison. True Dragons are able to live for millennia. True Dragons were the first children of the Golden Dragon, the first of all dragons. They were born in her image, and as such they are the closest draconians to her in all aspects. Unfortunately, they also inherited her pride, leaving their mother to form riches and kingdoms of their own. Hundreds of years later, after the dragons raised enough power and wealth they attempted to conquer many cities in the continent. This was the epoch of the Dragonslayers, led by a Silver Elf named Osbert, his lugged spear fell many dragons who attempted to conquer the elven cities. Today the true dragons are more isolated creatures, they are prideful rulers of their own lairs, and some even attempt conquest in opportune situations. However, there are dragons who have grown fond of the mortal kingdoms and empires, forming friendly relationships with them. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/a8/b2/5e/a8b25e1f98f7616eb435aca32f425984.jpg Leviathan Enormous sea serpents, larger even than true dragons, the Leviathans are extremely powerful draconic creatures, even if they do not share heritage with the Golden Dragon. The Leviathans are primarily sea creatures, but they have four clawed paws that help them walk on land. Leviathans usually hunt on the open sea and on the coast. They make their nests on hidden coves, where they can rest away from civilization. Leviathans are extremely large, their body is serpentine with four paws, they have spiked hoods on their heads, and horns over the hoods. They also have protruding spikes on their backs that gather electricity, being able to create lightning storms at will. Leviathans are able to live as long as dragons, and they share their intelligence, but tend to be much more aggressive and territorial. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/55/a7/b8/55a7b8883403ee80a5565baf248cbff1.jpg Hydra Large, animalistic five headed serpents; Hydras are dangerous creatures driven by their own endless hunger. Hydras are ancient creatures, believed to be mutants created by ancient alchemy. They reproduce asexually, by shedding one of their heads, allowing it to grow with time into another Hydra. They aren’t as big as Leviathans or True Dragons, but are larger than wyverns. The heads each seem to have a mind of their own, they attack without rhyme or reason, attempting to constrict and feast their prey. Hydras posses a powerful poison that rots away the flesh, very similar to concentrated manufactured toxins, which lends to the belief that they were once created with ancient alchemy. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/fe/39/ef/fe39ef6aa39284fafc058555fb222997.jpg Imperial Hydra Imperial Hydras, or Orochi, are very different than normal hydras, not sharing any heritage with it. They came from Old Valeria when the continent was destroyed by the Kensei of old in their battle with Asura, swimming across the sea en masse. Orochi do not share the unnatural attributes of regular Hydra, they reproduce sexually and lay eggs, which tend to be an exotic commodity in black markets across Valeria. Imperial Hydra eggs are believed to be the key ingredient to a warrior’s elixir, giving the Bushi that drinks it the strength of the Orochi. Orochi have three heads, and they attack with coordinated precision. They have one consciousness that is shared between all three, and their intelligence is much similar to that of a Leviathan’s. Orochi rival Leviathans in size, and occasionally disputed territory with them, as they tend to make their nests in similar locations. Orochi are generally found near coasts, but they also have been known to make their homes in swamps and rainforests. Orochi tend to have scales varying from emerald green to deep blue or faded grey. They have an extremely long serpentine body, with four strong legs supporting it. They have hoods on their heads, and unlike mainland hydra, the Orochi are not venomous. Orochi attack by coordinating their three heads to attack in turns, their razor sharp teeth powerful enough to chew through armor. When they have tired their target, the Orochi will wrap their heads around the target’s body, constricting them to death. That however, is not the only weapon in the Orochi’s arsenal, as a final trick up it's sleeve, the Orochi has glands in the back of their mouths that store a surprisingly large amount of water, which they are able to shoot out in high pressure, strong enough to cut stone. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/6b/fb/cf/6bfbcf36b8dcac6427041b7759087814.jpg Basilisk These gargantuan reptiles are known as the "King of Serpents." They grow to be of length and often have scales of varied colors with many patterns on them. Basilisks are land creatures by nature, however they have the ability to skirt across water for a reasonable distance. Being a very adaptable creature, these serpents reside in anything from plains, to forests, and even deserts; it's den, however, is almost always located in a cave that is easily identifiable by the acidic stains and decaying wildlife around it.The Basilisk is an active predator and it has a wide variety of prey to hunt in the multiple different areas it may find itself. Basilisks are large creatures with scales as strong as that of a dragon and have huge venomous fangs the size of men*. These creatures are known to have a venom so potent that it is acidic; reports have told of decaying forests with the epitome being nothing more than a basilisk den. Their venom has another effect as well, and that is paralysis. If the Basilisk decides to spit a minimal amount of venom on an enemy, instead of poisoning their victim it will harden around them, trapping them in stone and effectively paralysing them.. They have earned their title of King by not only by it's power, but by its knowledge. They are known to communicate not only out loud, but they can also create a strong link with whoever they see fit and communicate through a telepathy of sorts. There are accounts of seeing the shed skin of a Basilisk but no corpse has been found as of yet, leaving the creature's lifespan to question. *The area that the Basilisk originates from has some effect on the appearance of the creature; some have hoods, others are hoodlums, and others have spikes. The hooded variant is usually from a desert region, whereas the hoodless breed originates from the Plains, and the spiked breed resides in large forests. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e4/68/5b/e4685b4deef0924bcda8517a7ab93ffe.jpg Golden Dragon The Mother of all Dragons, the Golden Dragon is the absolute ruler of the Dragon Lashun city state. The Golden Dragon that lives today is not the same one that birthed the draconian races oh so long ago, but is instead her daughter, who lived on to carry her legacy. The Golden Dragon reproduces only once in her lifetime to pass on her legacy, laying one golden egg that carries all of her magic, which then hatches into a newborn Golden Dragon, the reincarnation of herself. The first Golden Dragon did however create the draconian races, but she did not do so by truly reproducing, but rather with ancient creation magic, pure Yang energy, now forgotten to this world. The current Golden Dragon is still relatively young, and not in the peak of her power. A Golden Dragon is many times larger than a regular dragon, they have magnificent golden scales, and an absurdly large pool of natural mana. Golden Dragons have an extremely strong affinity to magic, they do not have to use the methods that mortals require to control it, so they simply command it with thought. The Golden Dragon is able to use all magic with a facilitated ease, even some that are unattainable to mankind. The Golden Dragon, like her Lashun sons, is able to shift into a human like form, much like them, albeit at a much greater stature, standing at a gigantic 20ft of height. https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b8/10/a4/b810a4cf53d5b0947feddd45c3e1c46d.jpg Imperial Dragons Dragons native to old Valeria, they do not share any trace of common blood with the Golden Dragon or the Entherian dragons. Ryu, as is their name in Valerian, are enormous serpentine creatures, lacking most of the key features of what would define a true dragon. Ryu are as big as leviathans, and they share a similar body type, with the long serpentine body with four paws to their sides, and razor sharp claws, strong enough to destroy even steel. They usually have large horns, long whiskers and fur that runs along their spine, from their heads to the tip of their tails. Ryu however are extremely attuned to magic, being able to use it better than most creatures. Unlike Leviathans, they do not depend on a physical trait to use the elements, and while Ryu tend to follow the chromatic pattern, they are able to make use of any element at will, their breath being entirely based on their use of magic, which is different than a dragon’s elemental glands. Ryu are capable of flight, even if they lack wings, using their magic to manipulate gravity and simply “swim” across the skies. They are very wise creatures, very rarely a Ryu shows aggressive behavior, and will either ignore mortals or engage in conversations with them. They are also very generous, and will impart gifts upon humans who engage with them in a friendly manner.